User talk:DanTD
Hi, welcome to ICarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the IOwe You page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FamFragoso42 (Talk) 22:24, 18 April 2009 Vandal needs to be banned The porn vandal has struck again at the iCarly Wiki page. I have reverted the latest edit, but if you have admin powers, I urge you to permaban the user in question and also perma-delete the images. Cheers. 23skidoo 03:53, November 24, 2009 (UTC) - visiting Wikipedia admin * As I was very concerned about the images the idiot uploaded, one of which violates law, I sent a request into the main Wikia Community support team. I've been informed that the user and his IP have been banned for 6 months. It looks like the images have been purged as well. Cheers. 23skidoo 04:06, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Admin Powers You have Administrator Powers and Rollback powers due to well deserved work on the wikia. Keep it up! --Soph 21:08, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Don't you want to be a Admin?--Soph 09:01, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Another vandal Please ban the user "Icarlys a color". He/she/it just vandalised the ICarly Wiki homepage. Probably the same moron who posted the porn earlier. See here for evidence. As you have admin powers (if I read the above thread correctly) you should be able to do this easily. We should also protect the page as it seems to have become a regular target. Thanks. 23skidoo 03:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) you why dont you think you are a wenni/Users/stacy/Desktop/71010_3313308787.jpg Template:Lowercase Hello. I've added the template "lowercase" to all of the pages in Category:Episodes using AutoWikiBrowser. This is an extension of the MediaWiki software. It forces the first letter of a page to display as lowercase. It's best you fully protect the template to prevent a large scale spamming. Thank you –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 01:41, January 24, 2010 (UTC) wiki optimization Hi, I'm Scott from Wikia Entertainment. We've been taking notice of your wiki for a little while, and I'd like to help you bring in some more users. We have some best practices I'd love to share, which have been successful in growing wiki communities that I think you could benefit from. How are things going here? Please feel free to reach out to me at any time. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 23:56, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Dan! Just wanted to let you know I made the new skin live today. Please let me know if you have any questions :) —Scott (talk) 19:50, February 10, 2010 (UTC) i dont lik i whatever its badHaesw 00:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Seddie Why is the Seddie page a candidate for deletion?SeddieBerserker 02:43, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I saw the pornographic image a couple weeks ago. Can't they give out more severe punishments to those that put those type of images on a kid's site????? SeddieBerserker 15:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) (never remembered to sign my name ;) ) Hello! Hi Dan, I just wanted to introduce myself-I'm Kacie, from Wikia Entertainment, and I'll be here helping around the wiki. I'm going to streamline the main page and make it a bit more accessible to new users. Let me know if you have any questions! Cheers-- Kacie (talk) 22:32, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Massive Vandalism Someone wreaked extensive damage to this wiki yesterday. They changed Template:! -resulting in a very pornographic messages being displayed on all the character pages. The user who did this is Anorulzzz. Luckily, someone figured out how to reverse this. How do we prevent this from happening again, especially because of the large percentage of young children who frequent this site? SeddieBerserker 01:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) OMG! i cant belive that this person is doing this its so nasty hes putting pictures like that on a kids site! when is going to get banned? Welcome message Hey, I'm The avatar, also called Avatar. For your welcome message, I have this suggestion. Change:MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user to this. Welcome, ! Welcome to ! Thanks for }| }| }} and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Have fun! :~~~~ Thanks. :)--'Avatar' Talk 23:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi DanTD, can you post a link to the infoboxes and episode guide that you need help with?-- Kacie (talk) 01:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Episode Guide fixed to an extent I noticed that the Episode Guide was broken and I've managed to restore it, fix the Season 3 episode guide and restored the Dates. Also, the Season 2 Episode Guide is incomplete. Any plans to restore this? More Vandalism Looks like there has been more vandalism in the site. Its high time steps were taken to lock the pages to further editing. Metaron Isard should be banned. He is using a lot of bad language in some sections. now what does that mean, beat me too him? Metaron Isard 21:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) looks like you're lucky day. IM STILL HERE BITCH!, BAN ME IF YOU CAN!!! redirection request Hello DanTD, is it possible to redirect the page Ms. Puckett to Sarah Puckett? They are about the same character, and the "Sarah Puckett" page is far more detailed. Would be nice if you could find the time to look at this since I don´t know if or how I can do this. sincerely, Mak23686 14:42, March 7, 2010 (UTC) FYI Hi DanTD, I just wanted to bring this page to your attention: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Wade_Collins. Not sure if it's legitimate--seems pretty dark for iCarly!-- Kacie (talk) 18:58, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Recommendation Hi Dan, Could you please write a sentence or two about the homepage redesign we recently did for you on my talk page? I need a good recommendation so other wikis will let us help them out, too! Thanks so much-- Kacie (talk) 20:07, March 15, 2010 (UTC) YO! HEY DANTD, THANKS FOR ADDING BACK MY "LIVE" PICTURE. I WONDER WHEN THEY'RE GONNA LET US EDIT CARLY AGAIN. SWEDISHTACOS23 Phineus and Ferb Hi Dan, I read your blog post and I'd love to help you with templates, external links and episode galleries. We can definitely do all of those things here; I just want to make sure I understand exactly what you want. When you say you want to be able to "link templates from other sites" are you referring to the external IMDB link in the Brenda Song article? Is this the episode gallery you like on Phineas and Ferb?-- Kacie (talk) 17:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Dan, I'm pretty sure this is the external link template you were talking about. I transferred it over to iCarly wiki so you can mess around with it here. Let me know if you were referring to something else! -- Kacie (talk) 18:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::That's the one. The one for Wikipedia would be good too, as well as any others. There are plenty we can change now. ----DanTD 18:47, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok Dan, I started a gallery page for "iFight Shelby Marx" here, so you can fill that in and copy and paste that page to make gallery pages for other episodes if you like. You could also copy and paste the code directly onto each episode page if you prefer. Here is the Wikipedia template from Phineas & Ferb. In the future, if you want to use a template from another wiki, you don't need any special rights. You can just go to any template (for example, Template:wikipedia-link) on Phineas & Ferb, click edit, click source, select and copy all text, and paste it into Template:wikipedia-link on iCarly Wiki. Once saved, it should work just fine here! -- Kacie (talk) 21:59, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Move page Please move Angelique Gibson to Charlotte Gibson, and I'll change the links. Could you tell me how to move and merge pages? SeddieBerserker 00:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Creddie Vandalism The Creddie page has recently been vandalised by Katydidit. The page is back to normal, but I fear this person will do it again. So I feel Katydidit should be banned.XxCreddieShipperxX 02:46, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply Katydidit completely messed up the Creddie page on purpose and the vandalism had to be undone. It caused so much stress. Actor: young Carly Do you know who portrayed little Carly in IDon't Want to Fight? I want to put the actress name in Carly Shay's infobox. SeddieBerserker 03:29, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Unfairly Reported Katydidit has said that she/he reported me in an act of getting even. Let the record show I never vandalised. I was trying to fix things up. So please don't punish me for what another truely did. Thank you.XxCreddieShipperxX 04:02, March 23, 2010 (UTC) MORE VANDILISM Hey DanTD, It's SwedishTacos223 again, I've noticed that all the people who have vandilised this site have a user page with nothing on it. We should check those people to see if they've done anything. More Vandilism 2 Hey it's me again, I just wanted to ask, did you ban PedoBear from this site? He vandilised the whole Sam page and I had to restore it. Also, he edited my user page and said i hated icarly. SwedishTacos223 at your service. Top Contributors Hi Dan, I just wanted to check in with you about Top Contributors--since you're an admin and you do so much here, you're undoubtedly going to have the most edits every week, so I took you out of the running because I wasn't sure if you wanted to compete with the other users. If you want to participate in Top Users every week, I can feature you up there too as an inspiration for everyone! Let me know what you think-- Kacie (talk) 18:26, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Needed Links The episode pages need links to thier respective galleries. Also, have you considered creating galleries for the character pages? SeddieBerserker 08:41, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Links Go to iMake Same Girlier - this is what I'm talking about. Maybe you could create a template. SeddieBerserker 12:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Rabbi Goldman Do you think you could find a photo and the actor's name for the Rabbi Goldman page? I can't find either. SeddieBerserker 18:48, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey DanTD Tolas of Brand on the SeddievsCreddie page called me a reincarnation of hitler and used a swear word. Please take them off SwedishTacos223 Re: Rabbi Goldman Someone uploaded a photo to the Rabbi Goldman article! If you can find the actors name, then we can create an infobox. SeddieBerserker 20:30, March 30, 2010 (UTC) VANDILISM SOMEONE VANDILISED THE CARLY PAGE!!!!! I RESTORED AS MUCH AS I COULD BUT SOMEONE DELETED THE INFOBOX!!!! SwedishTacos223 Vandalism and crude remarks by Pey10Con / Pey10Com The user Pey10Con has done nothing but vandalize pages such as: Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Nevel Pappelman since he became a member with his 5 edits. Check out his 5 edits here: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Pey10Con I and others have been undoing his vandalism and crude remarks. I don't believe he should be a member any longer. Thank you. Katydidit 07:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) He merely switched his 'name' to Pey10Com' (the 'n' chgd to 'm'), and continued his vandalism with 2 more crude remarks last night (Mar. 30). How much longer are you going to let him do this with probably the same IP address but different names? Katydidit 23:39, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Veronica Do you have any photos of Veronica? SeddieBerserker 17:55, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Veronica's Picture Is there any way you can crop that picture you uploaded of Veronica, so it is just her? You probably didn't realize I wanted it for her infobox. SeddieBerserker 18:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Jayyy The new user Jayyy is trying to vandalize the iCarly wiki ( Sam Puckett page ). Think you can be on the lookout for him?Roxas82 23:07, April 5, 2010 (UTC) New Category I created a new category for candidates for merge. SeddieBerserker 08:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) More features from other Wikias Dan, can you post links to specific examples of the features you'd like to have on my talk page? (Dialogue boxes, talk page archive boxes, etc.) Thanks-- Kacie (talk) 17:10, April 8, 2010 (UTC) JAYYY's 30 cases of VANDALISM 30 cases of VANDALISM by 'Jayyy'. Look HERE for his/her "contributions" listing, almost all are vandalizing various pages: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jayyy Katydidit 23:22, April 8, 2010 (UTC) SOMEONE VANDILISED GIBBY!!!!!! SOMEONE VANDILISED THE GIBBY PAGE!!!! THEY SWORE, SAID INNAPROPRIATE THINGS AND CALLED HIM FAT!!! SwedishTacos223 : Well, you have to admit he *is* fat, and jiggles way too much, and shows his skin too often! : But, that is no excuse to vandalize his page. Katydidit 04:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) You know JAYYY isn't going to suddenly turn 'good' You know this new abuser "Jayyy" isn't going to suddenly turn 'good' from being a vicious VANDALIZER. Why do you give these creeps so many more (30+ already) chances to VANDALIZE numerous pages we keep having to REVERT before you finally give him the boot? BAN him, already! Katydidit 13:40, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I suggest a 1 year ban for vandalism of that type. SeddieBerserker 13:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Make it a PERMANENT ban, and I'll agree with you SeddieB.! :C'mon, Dan. Do the right thing already with this jerkface, quit mollycoddling him, and *start* PROTECTING these iCarly pages from these incorrigible VANDALS who should be in juvie (juvenile detention). Katydidit 14:09, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Dates You have to watch SonnyMunroe14 about those dates. I can't tell her, because her user page is redirected. SeddieBerserker 14:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : I went to iCarly.com to see them and fixed the dates (with ref.) on this Wiki. Katydidit 15:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Combining/redirecting pages A "minor characters" page exists, yet there are also separate pages for those same characters ( Tasha, Jake, Veronica, etc. ). To prevent repeating information, should the pages be merged into the Minor Characters page?Roxas82 14:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) CAM Whenever someone adds a picture to the Cam page, someone puts it in the gallery, and keeps up pictures that have nothing to do with Cam. Can you find out who is doing this? SwedishTacos223 Links My apologies, I was trying to get rid of broken links if those pages didn't exist.Roxas82 04:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Template:Merge? Is there any way you can import a template box for notification that a page is a Merge Candidate, similar to the box "Candidate for Deletion"? SeddieBerserker 12:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Obscenity comment by Tolas of Brand Dan, do we have to put up with this 'Tolas of Brand' nutjob, who just returned from the banned list--who now posted earlier today what I believe to be obscene material on the Creddie 'Comment' section? I believe he violated the Terms of Use in my quoted section below what he wrote, especially since this wiki is targeted for younger tweens (who, while they may understand it or have done it), don't need to see it in print here. He wrote the partial quote below without my 3 '-', since you can see the theme, and you can read the whole arguably-obscene thing he posted at the link below: http://icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Creddie&s=wl#article-comments COMMENT by Tolas of Brand on 19:46, April 14, 2010 -- "Carly works down, before touching his b---s..." http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use "You agree not to use the Service to: *Post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, ..." Thanks, Dan, and I hope you can punish him harder than the few weeks he just served in the sinbin for probably doing a similar thing. Katydidit 23:05, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Roxas82 vs. SwedishTacos223 Roxas82 keeps erasing my work because she wants to make it seem she's done what I have and it's not fair. I've done more edits than others and she still kicked me off the top contributors list! Can you tell her to stop doing that? ---SwedishTacos223 :For the most part, I don't delete Swedish Tacos work, I correct spelling, puntuation, etc... and add to the article if I can. I'm not trying to intentionally hurt Swedish Tacos, he himself edited the main wiki with his name as top contributor, when he wasn't.Roxas82 00:34, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::For the record, I've edited mistakes by both of you, and yes, I've made a few myself in the past. ---- Neither of you should raise a big stink when one corrects the other. ----DanTD 00:44, April 15, 2010 (UTC)